


吸血鬼養狗不成反被推

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: Jason x Dick R18短文狼人吸血鬼AU設定Phenan的萬聖節無料明信片衍生封面https://images.plurk.com/4j6RPMLWQ92RmFSEm9s7dF.jpg詳情可見https://www.plurk.com/p/n2qh4q





	吸血鬼養狗不成反被推

迪克發誓當時真的只想養一隻毛茸茸的小狗狗。

迪克一位吸血鬼，雖然同為長生不死的吸血鬼一族，但迪克不像多數吸血鬼那樣陰鬱沉悶，也沒有因為長生而厭世，相反的他樂觀開朗還很愛笑，認為既然長生那就要盡可能地探索感受一切，抱持熱情才能讓長生的時間不那麼無聊。

就如同他的與眾不同，他喜歡接觸他人且熱愛擁抱，尤其是抱起來暖呼呼的東西，那會讓體溫一年四季都跟死人差不多低的吸血鬼迪克有種幸福的感覺，但好死不死收養迪克的是沒有體溫甚至某種意義上沒有實體的幽靈一族，因此在長期缺乏溫暖抱抱下讓迪克更加追求毛茸茸的東西，於是某天在他覓食路上時順手救了一隻流浪小狗後並未像以往快速離開，而是被小狗狗可憐兮兮又弱小發抖彷彿快掛了的模樣吸引住，就這麼一個心軟，迪克決定將牠撿回去養，他本來以為孤僻成性的幽靈家主會反對他飼養這隻小狗，卻沒想到對方只是一副意外模樣地挑了一下眉，沒多說什麼，就透明身影默默地飄離表示默許，當時迪克猜測可能這隻小狗的壽命對長生的他們來說只是佔據一眨眼的時間，用不著困擾，所以幽靈才沒有拒絕這條狗的留下，但現在想來，對方可能當時就察覺了這條狗是什麼。

迪克用他的吸血鬼尊嚴擔保，他當時真的只是以為自己是撿了一條狗養，而不是幽靈家主所說以為他撿了一隻狼人當儲備糧食養。

「嗚嗚嗚……我一隻手就可以整個抱在懷裡的毛茸茸小狗狗。」迪克毫無優雅吸血鬼形象地趴在床上，分不出來是在洩忿還是在磨牙地啃著一條毛尾巴，也不介意自己咬得滿嘴毛。

「你到底還要哀號這個哀號幾次啊？都幾年了。」被咬著尾巴的狼人傑森不悅地轉頭回瞪那位把口水沾得他滿尾巴都是的傢伙，雖然態度滿是不爽，但狼人卻沒有揮開尾巴，「吸血鬼你還有需要磨牙嗎？」

「我只是感嘆我撿來的小狗狗變成這麼大隻。」迪克非常委屈地用臉頰蹭蹭毛茸茸的毛尾巴，在沒有口水沾濕的地方，「明明小時候這麼可愛！可以輕鬆抱在懷裡揉啊搓的，還可以趴在我頭上讓我吸肚肚。」

「但你看看你現在！」迪克悲憤地爬起身用手指著眼前的狼人，身材比他高比他壯更不用說體重也比他重的成年男子體型，「趴我頭上我直接會被壓死！」

「……但我還是可以讓你吸肚肚啊！」已經很習慣飼主定期的抱怨，知道對方只是講講不是真的嫌棄，傑森囂張地笑了笑，「你要舔一舔都行。」

「那不一樣。」也被某種意義上啃了好幾次的迪克完全知道傑森話裡的暗示，迪克微微臉紅。

「幹麻？難道現在抱起來手感不好？」傑森湊過去，伸出舌頭舔了舔迪克的下巴，就如同他小時候還長得像條狗的那時候一樣，即使學會變成人形，傑森仍堅稱這是狼人的正常習性、沒打算改。

「你知道我不是在說這個。」迪克沒有推開傑森舔完後的擁抱，以前是迪克抱狗狗在懷裡然後親親額頭，現在完全是反過來變成是他窩在對方懷裡被親親，不過迪克並不討厭，畢竟狼人的體溫總是熱得讓他暖烘烘，像是被熱水袋包住一樣。

但迪克還是很想念以前小隻狗狗的傑森，大概吸血鬼史上就只有他一人分不清楚狗跟狼人，自己還是等對方都長大到會變人型才驚覺這件事，丟臉加懷念的迪克遷怒地咬了咬傑森的肩膀，不是用嘴唇做做樣子，而是真的用他的吸血鬼尖牙咬，人類大概就直接被咬出大洞，但狼人皮厚肉硬，大概頂多只會留下短暫性的咬痕，這點讓迪克也很滿意，畢竟能讓他放膽咬的生物並不多，即使覓食也會因為不想弄死對方而小心翼翼，於是雖然迪克是吸血鬼，但也會像犬科生物一樣沒事啃啃傑森。

反正真的不小心啃到流血，剛好可以吃一頓，而且狼人恢復力超強，經得起吸也不怕傷。

簡直萬用。窩在對方懷裡而暖烘烘的迪克，心滿意足地啃著。

「其實你帶我回來真的是用來當儲備糧食吧！」傑森臉上還有著煩躁，但尾巴卻已經出賣他地輕輕晃動著。

「才不是勒！我是真的想養狗！」迪克抗議，「看你變成人我整個嚇傻了好嗎！要不是聞起來血的味道一樣我還以為有人偷換。」

迪克在還以為傑森只是普通的狗狗時，跟人類寵自家小狗一樣，少不了用奇怪的音調跟幼稚的詞彙跟傑森說話，一起洗澡、裸體睡覺什麼的也常幹，這種不要臉的舉止全是仗著以為對方不是高智慧生物不懂這些事，一想到其實對方都聽得懂，簡直讓迪克想躺進棺材裡裝死個五百年。

「好啦！反正就都這樣了，也沒什麼不好不是嗎？」雖然福利滿滿但小時候被當低智商小狗對待也好不到那去的傑森聳聳肩，「這樣你也不用一直出去打獵吧！吃我的就很飽了。」

「撿回家養就負起責任吧！迪克。」傑森用臉頰蹭了蹭他。

「……是又要滿月了嗎？」感受到對方比平時還要黏人以及漸漸升高的體溫，迪克非常有經驗地猜。

「是啊！」傑森舔了舔迪克的脖子，不過不像先前那種宛如小狗撒嬌的舔法，而是充滿性暗示的輕吻。

狼人嘛，總是逃不了滿月的燥動，燥動帶來的影響因人而異，弱小一點的狼人是失去理智的發狂，有的則是完全變成狼到處亂竄，狀況完全取決於當事者強不強，越強的狼人越能控制自我，而傑森雖然被迪克當作狗養大，但好在迪克沒什麼養狗常識，沒讓傑森只吃狗食，傑森想吃什麼也都會給他吃，一點都不覺得一頭生牛給一隻狗當作食物有什麼奇怪，加上還有一位非常清楚傑森是狼人的幽靈家主及其管家，營養跟訓練不但沒有少給反而還有條理地按部就班，配合傑森先天優異的體質，讓他成長成非常強大的狼人，即便是滿月也能保有理智以及型態，唯一影響的只有因為魔力的狂張讓他情緒高漲，他會變得更衝動嗜血，或是非常想要性交，殺人或幹人，選一個來發洩，而不喜歡濫殺無辜的飼主迪克，自然也只能選擇讓傑森來幹人。

畢竟要養就要負責到底啊！迪克就是被這種理由說服，不知不覺就被傑森推倒啃得一乾二淨，被啃的當下迪克並不覺得生氣或是反感，反而很慶幸被啃的是自己，不然普通生物哪受得了狼人的暴力，迪克可是用上吸血鬼的力量跟他抗衡，即使受傷了只要吸點血就可以漸漸復原，迪克不小心失控反擊得猛了的話，傑森也會很快自然痊癒，兩個人都是啃了沒事，漸漸得日常也演變成沒事就啃。

對此幽靈之子達米安表示看不下去，作為抗議碰見傑森就咬，但傑森並不在意，反正他有迪克可以啃，不管是平時磨牙還是滿月發洩，光是脖子上的項圈是迪克給他的，就夠氣死達米安那小鬼了，早就認定迪克是終身伴侶的狼人傑森表示他才不跟小鬼一般見識。

那小鬼就算囂張得狂咬他的耳朵又怎樣，他可是能把迪克從頭啃到尾呢！傑森從輕舔變成吸咬，沿著頸部一路往下咬，他開始嫌迪克的衣服很礙事了。

「好，停，停一下。」迪克急忙推開傑森的頭，認真地用上吸血鬼的力道才推開對方，「你毀了我多少衣服，我最喜歡這件你不要亂來。」

「那就快點。」傑森放開迪克，他尾巴搖得歡快，貪妄地盯著迪克，「我耐心有限。」

「得了吧！」迪克毫不客氣地白了對方一眼，「上次你自己出任務時意外碰到滿月，也沒見到你開殺或是亂搞，顯然就是忍得住啊！」

「所以你看我忍得多辛苦，還好意思現在叫我忍。」皮厚結實顯然也在臉皮上作用的狼人理直氣壯地說。

「說得好像沒有回來就用補償當名義把我拖到房裡啃一天。」迪克張嘴露出吸血鬼的尖牙朝他恐嚇。

「一碼歸一碼，你再不脫我就要動手了。」傑森亮爪嗆回去。

迪克不介意跟傑森打上一架，總是要讓狗狗知道誰才是主人嘛，雖然對方是強壯的狼人，但活了幾百年的吸血鬼也不是省油的燈，打起來傑森不一定會贏，不過此時迪克並不想這時候跟他打架，滿月是事實、被幹是必然，如果把這個當作情趣，那麼在這個激烈的前戲之後悲慘的會是自己。

雖然吸血鬼可以自我恢復傷口、沒傷到致命點也不會死，但該痛得還是會痛啊！他可不想屁股被對方用結卡著還一邊被對方啃斷喉嚨。

「只會用暴力威脅人，哼哼哼。」認命的迪克動手開始脫衣服，他知道對方真的會撕掉他的衣服，傑森一向很愛這麼做，以傑森的說法來說，就像在拆禮物包裝一樣令他開心。

「好啦！你滿意了吧！」迪克扔開他身上最後一件衣服，活這麼久也沒剩多少羞恥心的吸血鬼說。

「唉，有衣服能脫比全裸好看多了。」傑森故作嫌棄地說，他把他的飼主拉到他身上，「不過我也只能勉強接受了，誰叫你是飼主而我是聽話的乖狗狗呢。」

「有種嫌就有種別吃啊！」迪克笑著迎上對方的吻，他倒不用這麼麻煩去等傑森脫衣服，因為對方總是只穿著外套跟褲子，他的雙手一摸就能夠整個摸到傑森的後腰，貼在對方身上互親磨蹭。

哎呀，其實手感還真的不錯啦！結實飽滿又溫暖，雖然沒有毛茸茸，但摸起來還是很棒，尤其隱藏在皮膚肌肉之下的生命力與血。迪克舔舔嘴，毫不客氣地脫掉傑森的外套，一邊撫摸著對方的背肌一邊咬著對方的肩膀鎖骨。

傑森倒是客氣了些，雖然性慾高漲的人是他，他還是克制地避免自己的尖爪刮傷對方的皮膚，以指腹托起對方的下半身，儘管對方也有恢復力，但他不想弄痛對方，或許是跟吸血鬼養大真的有關，吸血鬼講求吃飯要吃得好看、吃得有禮節，優雅地品嚐食物是一件美學，於是傑森就把這樣的精神花在跟迪克做愛上，對他來說沒有什麼比迪克更好吃的了。

但也不是說溫柔緩慢的性愛，開玩笑，滿月耶，巴不得連陰囊都想操進對方體內，說是優雅只不過是展現在不喜歡做得滿身是血，但滿身汗水跟精液可是大歡迎啊！於是傑森直接奔向主題，用非常色情的方式揉著迪克的臀肉，親著迪克的胸部然後舔上對方的乳尖。

「這麼沒耐心！」迪克嫌棄地瞪傑森一眼，如果眼裡沒有漸漸升起的情慾的話更有說服力。

「你跟滿月的狼人談耐心？」傑森粗魯迅速地從床頭取來潤滑劑塞在迪克手裡。

「我可不記得有教你這麼差勁的上床方式。」迪克倒出潤滑劑，認命地自己開始擴張，不用期望滿月時的狼人會記得把爪子收進去，他可不想受傷流血還要被捅，因此擴張這件事還是習慣維持收指甲的自己來做比較快。

在迪克忙著擴張自己時，傑森也沒有閒著，既然無法動手幫忙那就在其他地方提供協助，因此他開始用自己靈活的舌頭賣力地舔起迪克的胸，時不時轉陣到脖子或耳後，他知道迪克喜歡這種身上濕漉漉又暖呼呼的感覺，也只有這時候迪克才會全身熱起來稍微像個活人，蒼白的皮膚也因為撩起的欲望而微微泛紅，進而升起些微的呻吟，早就沒了羞恥心的迪克也不扭捏地主動將身體挺向對方的舔拭，享受溼熱傳來的快感，一邊放鬆自己的下身，熟練地把自己打開，好容忍一直磨在他腹部那根已經脹得滴水的狼人性器。

「這根真的稱得上是兇器吧！」迪克扭著充滿潤滑劑的屁股，他抬起身，脫掉對方的褲子，惡趣味地用手指彈了彈完全勃起的狼人陰莖，雖然已經擴張得差不多，但他沒有急著讓對方進來，他沒有忘記今天是滿月。

「可見你屁股多有才能。」傑森按住想要立刻撲倒對方的衝動，湊上前親吻著迪克，「都能吃進去，棒透了。」

「是因為就算受傷了也能恢復吧！」迪克哼哼兩聲，「不然早就被你幹死了。」

「沒辦法，誰叫你要把我撿回家。」傑森笑了起來，「而且你也挺爽的啊！即使被幹到裂傷還是興奮地叫我不要停，嘖嘖，吸血鬼果然都是變態。」

「狼人果然都是蠻橫無理的野獸。」迪克跟對方一起開起對方種族刻板印象的笑話，他將手指壓在對方的鈴口，藉由對方流出來的液體在頂端滑轉，「先幫你舔一次？不然到時候我太舒服會忘記收牙齒，即使是狼人，這裡被咬到也不是好玩的吧！」

「你開心就好。」傑森親了親迪克的額頭之後就順勢躺下來，迪克確認自己已經收好吸血鬼的尖牙，張口就含住對方性器的頂端，用舌頭舔掉流出來的液體，或許是吸血鬼除了血以外不會排出其他體液的體質關係，使得迪克其實還滿喜歡讓傑森沾滿自己，不管是唾液也好精液也好，身上被弄得濕濕的感覺讓他非常滿足，嘴巴也是，滿月時的傑森不可能只射一次，因此迪克通常都會用嘴先幫傑森一次，讓狼人濃稠又量多的白液充滿自己的嘴巴，還會因為含不住又無法吞地溢流到自己下巴或脖子，或是乾脆全部吐出來抹在自己身上，讓自己滿滿都是傑森的味道與熱度，與吸血鬼的死人低溫相比，狼人活躍的精液熱得多了。

而且，他也很喜歡跟這根脹熱得彷彿充滿生命力道的器官親近親近，親親它、用臉頰蹭它，像是什麼寶貝般用各種方式貼近它、感受它的興奮與脈動，吸血鬼向來受到鮮活生命的吸引，因此迪克完全不介意幫傑森口交，迪克近乎迷戀地一路從頂端親吻到陰囊，對方被前液沾濕的陰毛也溫溫熱熱地讓他很喜歡，他手嘴並用地舔弄著，不時抬眼看向對方確認反應，他可不希望錯過射出來的瞬間，他想讓對方不是射在他嘴裡、就是射在他臉上，要是射在床上那就太浪費了。

「……媽的，要不是知道你無法吞精不然都以為你是魅魔了。」傑森喘著氣摸著迪克的頭鼓舞著對方，「這次想要我射在哪？」

「臉上好了。」迪克勾起連魅魔都相形失色的笑容，「我喜歡……你的味道跟溫度。」

「沒看過這麼色的吸血鬼，記得避開眼睛啊！」傑森坐起來改跪在床上，扶著迪克的臉頰讓對方仰頭靠近他已經在抽動的陰莖，隨著迪克雙手摩擦他的性器，狼尾巴緊繃起來，連同大腿的顫抖，他無法克制地拉扯迪克的頭髮，將非人類的大量精液射到迪克的臉上，被顏射的迪克沒有停下手，而是繼續將性器裡面的白液蹭出，一股又一股的射到自己頭髮、沾到睫毛甚至從鼻尖緩緩滴下，滿月也是狼人交配期，射出的量足以沾滿整張臉，迪克抬起頭，讓流到下巴的熱液順著肌理滑到頸部，他沒有擦掉任何滴下來的精液，而是順勢抹往身體，吸血鬼無法吃下血以外的東西，所以他也只能用這個方式來告訴傑森他有多喜愛，對擁有靈敏嗅覺的狼人來說，這種對方全身被染上自己味道的感覺讓傑森愛得無法自拔，情緒激昂地再度勃起，再也無法克制地撲倒迪克，像條急於交尾的野獸舔著迪克的下腹以及性器，吸血鬼雖然不會流體液但還是能充血站起，傑森完全不介意把自己的唾液給對方當作興奮到出水的展現，甚至還逗弄了一下對方的陰莖，不過主戰場一向不是這裡，吸血鬼不會射精，要高潮都是靠後面才能夠盡興，所以傑森沒有停留多久，他抬起迪克的屁股，撥開臀肉扶著自己的性器抵上徹底溼潤的後穴，他深吸一口氣強迫自己冷靜下來不要一口氣插進去，然後低下頭，吐著粗重的呼吸認真地看著自己的陰莖撐開對方的肉穴，緩慢地推進去，雖然傑森足夠緩慢，但推入的撐大與脹感還是讓迪克忍不住地仰頭呻吟，清楚的開拓感使迪克不管做了多少次還是令他臉紅害羞，吸血鬼的恢復力不會讓自己的屁股記住對方的形狀，所以每一次的進入都覺得像是第一次，那種自己慢慢被幹開的感覺幾乎是熱得自己彷彿都要燒起來，迪克只能無助地雙腳纏住對方的腰，把自己拉得更貼近對方一些，當傑森整個插到底時，迪克雙手抱住對方，與對方同時發出滿足的聲音，滿足自己體內的撐脹填滿、滿足對方體內的柔軟包覆。

傑森幾乎是插到底後就開始動起來，迪克的體內太過美好，已經用完所有耐性的他完全變成腦袋只有性慾的狼人，無法克制地在對方的腸道裡肆虐，每一下都讓兩人的身體拍打作響，傑森從來都沒有花費精神在找迪克的敏感位置，因為只要頂進去無論敏感還是不敏感通通都會輾到，輕而易舉地讓迪克只能張嘴呻吟，無法閉合的嘴沒有唾液，取而代之流著的是傑森剛剛射在他臉上的精液，此時迪克已經無法維持人類樣貌的優雅，失去自制地露出吸血鬼的尖牙及長指甲。

說不痛是騙人的，畢竟是非人類的尺寸，但明明會痛卻仍然讓迪克爽得腦袋空白，彷彿全身的注意力都被集中在下身，他甚至都有錯覺覺得自己的腸子都被壓平，根本是用撞的力道在攻擊他的敏感部位，若是他有精液的話，搞不好早就被幹射了，不過即使射了對方一定也不會放過他，絕對會無止盡地把他的內臟都幹到爛掉，他知道這是種誇示，只是對方帶給他的奮力及激昂使他絕望地擔憂自己的處境，至少他知道自己除了快感之外，他已經什麼都感覺不到了，彷彿被性慾燒得全身只剩下亟欲高潮的飢渴，他唯一能做的只有緊緊攀住對方的背，在超過官感極限時失控地用上吸血鬼力道抓出可見的抓痕。

「傑……傑森，慢…慢一點……。」迪克不知道自己是否帶有哭音，過載的刺激使他委屈地開始啃起傑森的脖子，宛如幼犬撒嬌般在皮厚肉粗的狼人身上磨牙。

「這、很難……。」傑森抱起迪克的背，讓迪克整個人都坐在自己身上，突然的重心轉移讓插在迪克體內的性器又再度更深入，過度的爽痛激得迪克全身顫抖，原本只是輕壓在對方頸間上的利牙下意識地用力咬下，就算嚐到血也不放開地死咬著，彷彿找到救命泉源那般，攝取著對方充滿活力的鮮血。

在迪克吸到血時瞬間他就知道自己完了，狼人之所以只當儲備糧食而不是主食，原因在於狼人的血對吸血鬼來說太溫補，不僅溫了全身還會產生些許不太優雅的副作用，簡單地說就是吸了會有性衝動，平時忍耐一下就可以過去，但滿月時狼人的血更燥熱，就跟狼人變得狂暴衝動一樣，讓迪克也無法自拔地掉進性飢渴之中。

不過雖然有覺悟自己完蛋了，但伴隨而來的卻是更多安心，這時候吸傑森的血其實是有幫助的，它能讓迪克更加放鬆共享狼人的性愛，畢竟自己又不是魅魔，沒有什麼天賦才能，要應付狼人高潮時產生的結，還真得靠狼人的血才能搞定，反正被幹到舒服忘我時，迪克也總是忍不住想品嚐結實肌肉下的迷人熱血，是一種食慾及性慾都同時被滿足的極品快感，總是不愛用指甲傷人的他，此時也無法自拔地把傑森抓到流血。

不只是身上，鼻腔也有著對方鮮血及精液的味道，甚至體內都是。

迪克嘶吼著無聲的尖叫，全身近乎抽搐地忍受在腸道裡脹起的結，微弱的血味讓迪克猜想應該是有撕裂傷，但他不在乎，那點痛在沉淪的性慾下不算什麼，反而更像是調味料，將刺激添佐成更加愉悅的滿足，從裡到外、從心臟到指尖末梢都流轉著強勁的熱度與生命，吸血鬼不會射精，但他知道這就是高潮，不是只有幾秒的釋放，而是全身都為之顫抖的極度喜悅。

傑森固定著迪克的臀部不讓對方亂動，結還必須卡著直到射完，他一邊射精一邊欣賞著迪克乾高潮的模樣，隨著滿足的放鬆漸漸化掉滿月給予他的燥動，取而代之的是享受的餘韻，他絲毫不介意自己被迪克咬著吸血，相反地他非常滿意，吸血總是讓他產生與對方相當親密的感覺，彷彿他是迪克所擁有的珍寶至愛，而在此同時，全身都充滿他的味道的迪克也是他的，不僅是身上，連體內都灌滿他的精液，徹底沾染他的標記。

「每次……都…射這麼多……。」有點吃太多的迪克恍惚地摸向被幹得紅腫的後穴，失去對方陰莖的堵塞，大量的腥羶白液宛如失禁般不斷湧出。

「狼人嘛，都這樣。」傑森滿足地親吻迪克，甚至相當開心地用舌頭偷偷舔玩著吸血鬼的利牙，知道對方一時之間還無法清醒，他主動地將對方躺好在床上，欣賞對方一副非常享受滿身都是液體的模樣，迪克雙腳互蹭著，讓流滿大腿內側的液體能沾到腿部的其他部份，儘管吸血鬼沒有體液，但此時看起來就像是狠狠地幹爽一頓，濕得滿身都是曖昧腥羶的液體。

「還想要一點嗎？」傑森用手指輕輕點了一下迪克的利牙，問對方還想不想吸血。

「不要了。」迪克宛如撒嬌般嘟嚷，一個轉身就抱住傑森的腰，往對方懷裡蹭啊蹭，「啊！好舒服啊！熱熱的。」

「你果然很喜歡吸我的肚子啊！」傑森搖著尾巴，他捏了捏迪克的尖耳。

「當然。」迪克整張臉貼上傑森的腹部，「我的小狗狗。」

「只是小狗狗？」雖然知道不能跟喝茫的吸血鬼認真，但傑森還是很幼稚地覺得不滿。

「毛茸茸的，小小隻的。」迪克笑了笑，抬頭看向傑森，用著相當清醒的眼神。

「……很好，下次我要用狼的型態幹死你！」傑森瞪著滿臉賊笑的迪克，以打算咬斷獵物喉嚨的氣勢撲向對方。

迪克的喉嚨終究沒有被咬，取而代之的是令人呼吸困難的深吻。

 

End


End file.
